- Recueil d' OS - Pour tous les oubliés
by Mamz'elle Hofenung
Summary: Elle avait tout abandonné, elle était partie et rien n'avait changé.
1. à tous les oubliés

**Petit OS ( One shot, si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est la première fois que j'en fais un :D ) qui trainait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps. Je voulais le faire, je me suis dit oui et puis non et finalement, je l'ai pondu en 30 minutes hier soir.**

* * *

Pire que les Jenis, pire que les réplicateurs, pire que les Wraiths : Un cimetière vide en un soir de novembre. Elle était là, elle fleurissait leur tombe comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une permission.

Elle les avait connus, elle les avait vu tomber.

Qui était-elle ? Personne. Son nom ? On ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Si, peut-être l'avait on hurlé une fois en salle des machines lorsque le bouclier, le fameux bouclier qui ne tenait jamais, avait cédé sous une attaque ennemie.

Elle était venue dans ce monde avec le futile espoir que ça serait différent. Nouvel univers, nouveau amis, nouveau départ. Elle avait tout abandonné, elle était partie et rien n'avait changé.

Le vent se leva, la fit frissonner mais elle demeura de marbre. Elle venait là car elle savait que personne ne le ferait.

Ils avaient tremblé, ils avaient eu peur mais ils étaient restés. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, ils étaient humains. Ils avaient étés braves. Pour ça et tant d'autre choses, ils méritaient qu'on honore leur mémoire.

On avait bien fait les choses, on avait transporté leur cercueil, vide la plupart du temps, on avait fait une cérémonie sans grand monde pour y assister et les gens y avaient cru, c'était là l'essentiel… Ils, tout comme elle, étaient les hommes et les femmes de l'ombre, les dommages collatéraux. Ils étaient les oubliés, ceux dont la mort ne changerait rien, ceux sur lesquels on ne pleurerait pas.


	2. Partir

Happy était debout au bord de la plus grande tour de la cité. Le vent hurlait, secouant ses cheveux avec une rare violence. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle observait d'un regard hagard les vagues s'écraser sur les rives d'Atlantis. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avança un pied dans le vide puis se recula. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était terrifiée. Non par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais par cette douleur atroce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'elle percuterait le sol. Elle venait si souvent à l'infirmerie qu'elle aurait pu choisir un moyen « plus doux » d'en finir. Dérober quelques médicaments pendant que Jennifer, la seule en qui elle avait à peu près confiance, avait le dos tourné était assez aisé. Mieux ! Jouer la comédie pour qu'elle les lui donne elle-même était d'une simplicité enfantine mais elle y avait toujours renoncé car elle savait que si elle réussissait, la jeune femme se sentirait affreusement coupable et ça, elle le refusait. Elle refusait que quiconque se sente mal pour un acte qui n'engageait qu'elle et elle seule. Ils n'avaient pas à porter ce poids. Elle avait toujours craint de s'endormir et de ne jamais se réveiller et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle survivait jour après jour plus qu'elle ne vivait. Elle aurait dû aller voir la psychologue, oui, elle aurait dû. Tenter de combattre ce sentiment qui s'enracinait chaque semaine un peu plus profondément dans son âme. Mais elle avait toujours gardé une peur maladive, presque animale des médecins. Alors elle avait levé la tête, elle s'était dit que ça n'était rien, elle s'était menti à elle-même. Aujourd'hui elle réalisait et elle se détestait.

Elle sourit douloureusement en songeant à la signification de son prénom. Happy… On avait décidé qu'elle serait joyeuse alors elle l'avait été, en apparence. Happy était tombée il y avait bien longtemps, son sourire s'était fané et personne ne l'avait relevé. Son bonheur s'était envolé. Elle n'était qu'une ombre, engagée contre son gré par le général, son oncle, qui voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour les ratés dans la famille ! » Avait-il dit.

Ses mots retentissaient si fort dans sa tête que ça lui faisait mal. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Elles vinrent mourir sur ses lèvres en lui laissant un gout à la fois salé et amer.

« Allez courage, Happy… ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… » Pensa t-elle en avançant de nouveau sa jambe au dessus du vide.

Elle s'était consolée en se disant que dans ce nouveau monde, tout serait différent mais rien n'avait changé. Au contraire, elle avait pu goûter à la véritable nature des hommes et ça l'avait empoisonnée. Pour espérer avoir droit à un jour de plus sur cette autre terre, il fallait savoir se servir d'une arme, ce dont elle était incapable. Ça la répugnait tellement qu'elle eu pendant un court instant envie de vomir. Elle avait essayé, elle s'était dit que ça allait passer, comme toujours. Elle espérait s'adapter. Elle avait ajusté la cible au camp d'entraînement. Elle croyait pouvoir s'intégrer. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de devenir comme eux. Elle craignit alors que, comme, comme à l'image de la colombe au contact du corbeau, ses plumes restent blanches mais que son cœur devienne noir. Elle avait tremblé et elle avait laissé tomber son pistolet. Depuis ce jour, malgré les injures, les bousculades, les sermons ou même les conseils qui partaient d'une bonne intention, Happy fuyait la salle d'entraînement comme la peste. L'idée même qu'elle pouvait ôter la vie la rendait malade. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Et tout ce sang… Ces mensonges… Ces trahisons… Elle ne le supportait plus.

Elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Michael, elle avait vu sa douleur et même si, au fond, elle savait qu'il méritait bien pire pour ses actes, ça lui avait fait mal. Il les avait suppliés. Il souffrait. Elle avait dû s'enfuir en se bouchant les oreilles. Puis elle s'était blottie dans un coin en pleurant. Ses cris résonnaient encore dans son crâne. Elle se connaissait. Elle l'aurait libéré et elle serait morte… Bêtement… Il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer. Elle le savait. Puis il s'était posé des questions et tous s'étaient tu. Il était humain, il avait eu peur et personne n'avait rien fait. S'ils avaient eu le courage d'agir autrement, peut-être que tout se serait passé différemment… A partir de là, rien n'a été fait pour arranger les choses. Michael s'est évanoui dans la nature puis a proposé une alliance qui a mal tourné. Il a assuré qu'il ne savait rien de ce que sa reine préparait. Il voulait un toit et ils ont refusé. Peut-être que, s'ils avaient accepté, avec sa collaboration, le rétro-virus aurait pu être amélioré et terminé bien plus vite que ça ne fut le cas mais personne ne l'a écouté sauf Happy mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire à elle seule ? Elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne. Ils l'ont trahi une seconde fois et l'ont jeté dans un camp avec d'autres qu'ils ont ensuite détruits sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient se retransformer en Wraith à tout moment. En faisant le point sur ces évènements, Happy se demandait ou étaient les véritables monstres. Comment pouvaient-ils oser prétendre qu'ils valaient mieux après ça ? Et finalement, Michael était mort. Personne n'aura jamais su son véritable nom. Elle avait essayé d'oublier, sans succès. Ces évènements hantaient sa mémoire. Il y avait eu Todd aussi, plus compréhensif voir même… étrangement paisible… Ce qui était surprenant pour un membre de son espèce. Il arrivait parfois à Happy, pur fruit du hasard, de passer devant sa cellule, d'apercevoir son teint blafard au loin ou de frôler son escorte lorsqu'il se rendait au laboratoire. Rien que croiser son regard suffisait à la troubler au plus profond d'elle-même. Ses gestes devenaient mécaniques, brouillons et elle avait cessé de compter les fois ou elle avait percuté l'éminent docteur Mckay... au fil des jours, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était capable de rire et même de faire de l'humour ce qui la frappa de stupeur. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de différent… Quelque chose d'humain… Et ça la fascinait. Mais personne ne semblait y avoir fait attention. Ils avaient découvert une nouvelle civilisation qui, en dépit de leur effrayante apparence, possédaient avec les hommes bien plus de point communs que personne ne l'admettrait jamais et ils s'en moquaient. Michael l'avait dit et on l'avait traité de monstre mais au fond, quelle était vraiment la différence ? Elle espérait un nouveau départ, elle avait sombré, elle voulait de nouveaux amis, on l'avait ignorée, elle recherchait la paix, elle avait trouvé la haine. Plus personne ne l'attendait sur Terre et personne ne la voyait mourir dans cette galaxie. Et pour couronner le tout, Carson, son ami et confident, le seul homme sur cette base de profondément bon était mort. Non vraiment, elle n'en pouvait plus. A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête, pour toujours.

« Courage, Happy… »

Au moment ou son deuxième pied allait quitter le sol, quelque chose la retira si brutalement en arrière qu'elle manqua de s'étrangler.

« Ronon ? » Souffla t- elle, encore sous le choc.

-Vous alliez tomber. »

Elle fixa le bord de la tour sans vraiment le voir puis, tournant la tête vers le Satédien, balbutia en s'efforçant de sourire :

« Ah oui… C'est vrai… Merci. Les vagues… Elles m'impressionnent. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer. »

-Vous savez qu'il existe des barrières pour ça. En plus vous risquez d'attraper la mort à rester dehors par ce froid. Allez venez, je vous ramène à l'intérieur. »

Attraper la mort. C'était justement ce qu'elle essayait de faire mais elle lui avait échappé. Happy suivit donc Ronon afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons et, jetant une dernière fois son regard vers le bord, songea :

« Peut-être une prochaine fois… »


End file.
